


Anagapesis

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Moshe Hazzan [6]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Other, Post-Break Up, Tumblr Prompt, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a prompt from Kakumei for: "Moshe/Johnny and Anagapesis - The feeling when one no longer loves someone they once did." </p><p>Set shortly after the events of SR2. Former Boss/Johnny/Aisha, and current Boss/Troy implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anagapesis

It had been weeks since Moshe last checked on his property in the University District, and he figured he’d better swing by and make sure the crowd occupying the place— erstwhile frat boys turned Saints—hadn’t managed to burn it to the ground.

The weather was crisp and sunny, the sort of October morning perfect for a walk. He cut through the Stilwater University campus, expecting it to be quiet so early on a Saturday. Instead, he found the quad bustling, littered with vendor tables, makeshift platforms of sculptures, and several rows of easels holding up paintings. 

He approached a goth-looking girl sitting behind one of the tables and asked, “What’s all this, then?”

”Autumn art fair,” she replied in a monotone, then gestured down to her table. Moshe noted a haphazard assortment of metal pendants and charms, each with a different, unusual word carved into it.

"You make all these?" he asked, and as she nodded, he picked up a bronze one that read, ‘anagapesis’. "What’s this one mean?" 

She glanced into his hand. “Oh, anagapesis is kind of like… falling out of love. It’s the _feeling._ That feeling you get when you no longer love a person you once did. You know?”

Moshe stared down and ran the pad of his thumb over the letters, pondering. His mind instantly conjured up an image of Johnny.

On some level, he knew he should probably make more of an effort to fall out of love with Johnny. He just couldn’t figure out how.

At one point, he’d thought falling in love with Troy might make those feelings vanish, but Moshe’s heart never did have a one-person-at-a-time limit, and the current situation was no exception. Troy knew he still loved Johnny. It was nothing Moshe hid.

Johnny had begun to occupy his thoughts less over the past few months, but the love he felt never disappeared. He would still occasionally bolt awake in the middle of the night, for no reason other than missing the electric spark of Johnny’s lips against his skin. Or because he thought he heard an echo of Johnny’s bedroom voice, low and playful, rumbling against his neck. 

When the two of them spent time together, Moshe would sometimes find himself staring at Johnny’s mouth. He’d wonder who might be kissing him these days, with Aisha gone and him no longer in the picture. And his chest would ache, heavy with the hope that Johnny was being happily kissed by _somebody_ _._

Even as he stood there and thought about it, a warm wave of affection washed over him. No, Moshe couldn’t imagine ever truly falling out of love with Johnny. He wasn’t entirely certain that he wanted to.

"Not sure I _do_ know, to be honest,” he finally answered and placed the pendant back on the table. 

The girl’s matte-black painted lips quirked into a faint smile. “A romantic type, huh? Well, maybe one of these is more your speed.” She rummaged around on the table, then slid a pewter and a steel pendant forward. “Limerence and… periphescence.” 

Moshe chuckled. “No offense, mate, but I prefer jewelry that doesn’t require a dictionary to suss out. Ooh—any chance you’ve got one of these that says ‘wanker’? If so, I’ll totally buy it.” 


End file.
